Recuerdos
by Victoria Muinesva Black
Summary: Lo más importante para Rowena siempre fue su hija y los recuerdos que atesoraba de sus vidas juntas eran lo más valioso que tenía. Para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Recuerdos**

_Por Victoria Muinesva Black_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Para este desafío he elegido la lista de personajes, donde mediante la elección de un número me ha tocado escribir sobre Rowena Ravenclaw y me han sido asignadas las palabras amor y juicio, dichas palabras aparecerán remarcadas en negritas._

_La verdad, es que me alegra tener que escribir sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos. Esta historia podría considerarse una continuación de otro fic que escribí hace tiempo, cuyo título es "Secreto". Son historias sencillas, pero en ésta particularmente, pretendía mostrar un poco de la relación entre Rowena y Helena. Para mí, éstas jamás se odiaron –o algo parecido-, y simplemente su relación se hizo algo difícil en la adolescencia de Helena. Quizás podría haberse solucionado y las cosas no habrían terminado como lo hicieron._

_Menciono en el fic a Geraint Ollivander, él es el antepasado de Garrick Ollivander. Hay que recordar que toda su familia se ha dedicado al mismo negocio desde el 382 a.C. Tomé su nombre de un artículo de Pottermore, donde se dice que fue un importante fabricante de varitas de la Edad Media. También fueron extraídos del mismo sitio los datos sobre varitas y sus maderas._

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Cada pequeño recuerdo _

_descansa tranquilo en mí, _

_en un sueño, _

_devolviéndome la sonrisa._

_._

_Rest calm - Nightwish_

…

Rowena atesoraba valiosos recuerdos, sobre todo aquellos de los que formaba parte su preciada hija, Helena. Cuidarla e instruirla no fue una tarea sencilla, pero cada día que pasaba estaba más orgullosa de ella. Había quienes creían que, por ser quien era, le eran concedidos más privilegios de los que merecía dentro de Hogwarts, pero Rowena siempre sostuvo que Helena había conseguido triunfar gracias a su propio esfuerzo.

Aún recordaba lo difícil e incierto que parecía su futuro cuando regresó a Hogwarts con Helena en brazos. Helga y Godric fueron un gran apoyo. Rápidamente se volcaron en atenciones hacia la niña y no había ni un segundo en que la dejaran sola. Helga solía cuidarla cuando Rowena daba clases y fue en esas horas cuando la bruja aprovechó en enseñarle lo bonitos que quedaban los tapices que creaba; éstos estaban llenos de representaciones de historias fantásticas donde figuraban varias criaturas mágicas. A Helena le encantaba ver cómo los dibujos empezaban a moverse gracias a un encantamiento de Helga. Godric, por su parte, solía contarle a la niña historias sobre lugares que había visitado en sus periplos de antaño y las criaturas con las que se había encontrado. Ella escuchaba con mucha atención aquellas historias y manifestaba su deseo de poder conocer aquellos parajes. Para el cumpleaños número siete de Helena, Godric había tallado mágicamente un unicornio de madera, del que la niña ya no quiso separarse.

Para Rowena, Helena era lo más importante de su vida, y disfrutaba enormemente al tenerla cerca. Cuando por las tardes se encerraba en su despacho a revisar los escritos de sus pupilos o a deleitarse con un nuevo manuscrito que había caído a sus manos, tenía a su hija al lado, divirtiéndose con las mariposas que había conjurado para ella y que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Trató de permanecer junto a ella el mayor tiempo posible, enseñándole magia desde temprana edad y ayudándole a controlar los primeros brotes accidentales. Había heredado su innata curiosidad para aprender cada vez más cosas y siempre tenía una explicación peculiar e imaginativa para las cosas que le rodeaban, aunque a veces estaban equivocadas. Con el tiempo, Helena se había convertido en una niña inteligente y sensata.

A veces, Rowena veía en ella ciertos rasgos y características que le recordaban a Salazar, pero al parecer nadie más reparaba en ellos. Era en esos momentos cuando ella se preguntaba sobre la vida del mago. Desde su partida, nadie había vuelto a saber de él. Y no podía evitar sentirse infinitamente decepcionada al no recibir de su parte ni una sola carta. Le había escrito un par de veces, queriendo saber si se encontraba bien, si estaba en problemas, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta. Por eso, decidió que era el momento de olvidar y seguir con su vida. No podía negar que el **amor** que la unía a Salazar permanecía en su corazón, pero lo mejor iba a ser guardarlo en un oscuro rincón e ignorarlo.

Los siguientes años fueron realmente pacíficos y pronto Helena alcanzó la edad para empezar su educación mágica formalmente. Aprovechando la ocasión, Rowena decidió llevar a su hija a un viaje por las islas, para que conociera las tierras mágicas donde se había instruido bajo la tutela de la reina Maeve, y los lugares ancestrales que le habían sido de ayuda para profundizar más en los conocimientos antiguos que había adquirido.

Helena, realmente emocionada por conocer lo que había más allá del castillo, se pasaba días preguntando sobre los sitios que visitarían. Rowena no dejaba de sonreír al verla tan contenta. El día señalado, se despidieron de Helga y Godric y emprendieron su aventura.

Durante aquel viaje sucedieron innumerables historias, y cada día que pasaba, tanto Helena como Rowena, aprendían algo nuevo de sí mismas, de la otra o de lo que les rodeaba.

Entre muchos otros lugares, visitaron los acantilados de Eire, donde en la cima, en medio de un círculo de monolitos, estaba una estela de piedra en la que se podía ver grabado el nombre de la reina Maeve. Rowena le contó a su hija que aquella bruja le había enseñado muchas cosas, que siempre había creído en ella y que le había ayudado a darse cuenta que la astronomía era una rama de la magia realmente fascinante, logrando que la profundizase aún más. Con orgullo, observó que Helena miraba la tumba con respeto y seriedad. Al marcharse, se detuvieron cerca del final de los acantilados, casi al borde, viendo a las olas chocar furiosamente contra las rocas. El viento soplaba trayendo consigo el aroma del mar. Helena se arrebujó en su túnica y cogió a su madre de la mano, sin dejar de mirar a las aguas con cierto temor. Rowena se dio cuenta y le explicó que no debería temer a nada y que simplemente tenía que hallarle la lógica a las cosas, para comprenderlas y verles siempre el lado positivo. Aquello no era solo por algo tan simple como las olas o el mar, y Helena lo comprendió enseguida.

Faltaba realmente poco para regresar a Hogwarts y Rowena decidió que era hora de darle a su hija el obsequio que había estado guardando para el final del viaje. Antes de emprender el camino de regreso a Alba, se detuvieron en una aldea enteramente mágica dispuesta en medio del bosque, protegida con diversos encantamientos para evitar ser encontrada por los muggles. Ahí pasaron un par de agradables noches, en las que algunos habitantes solían sentarse alrededor de una fogata a contar ancestrales historias llenas de magia. En medio de la oscuridad, mirando los rostros iluminados por el fuego, Helena, abrazada a su madre, escuchaba con atención historias de dragones y esfinges que custodiaban legendarios tesoros.

Fue ahí, en aquella encantadora aldea, donde Helena obtuvo su varita. Geraint Ollivander, el fabricante de varitas, tenía un puesto en la pequeña feria, donde cada día acudían brujas y magos de otros pueblos y ciudades buscando aquel trozo de madera que les ayudaría a canalizar su magia. En cuanto Rowena se acercó al mago, éste hizo una respetuosa reverencia y se apresuró en enseñarles las nuevas varitas que había fabricado. Helena, impresionada, paseó la vista por las varitas expuestas y pidió permiso para poder tocarlas. Tras obtenerlo, pasó los dedos por encima de la madera, con cuidado, rozando el terciopelo que había debajo. Sentía bajo las yemas el tacto rugoso, y en ocasiones liso, de la madera. Pero no sentía nada más. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la última varita de la fila, sintió una extraña calidez unida a un suave cosquilleo que la tomó por sorpresa y le hizo dar un pequeño salto, alejando la mano con rapidez. Extrañada, miró a su madre y a Ollivander, pero para su desconcierto, ambos le sonreían. El mago le explicó que había encontrado a su compañera, una bonita varita de vid, y le habló sobre que los dueños de una varita hecha con aquella madera solían buscar un propósito más elevado, que tenían una visión que iba más allá de lo ordinario y que frecuentemente tenían una personalidad compleja. Fascinada ante aquella información, Helena estuvo segura de que su varita era muy especial.

Al regresar a Hogwarts y ver el castillo a lo lejos, Helena dijo a su madre que estaba contenta por haber hecho aquel viaje, pero que debía admitir que era bueno regresar a casa. Rowena no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Quizás aquel viaje fue la última vez que pasaron tanto tiempo juntas, pues dentro de unas semanas Helena empezó sus clases y le tocó convivir con sus compañeros en la Torre de Ravenclaw. Entre los deberes e investigaciones en la biblioteca, ambas solían verse a menudo, pero por poco tiempo. Los años se encargaron de separarlas. Sin embargo, jamás perdieron el cariño que las unía, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Cada momento junto a Helena estaba guardado en su memoria. Aquellos instantes se habían convertido en una de las cosas más valiosas que tenía y más tarde esos recuerdos se transformaron en un consuelo, pues eran lo único que le quedaba de su hija. Todas sus remembranzas permanecían tan vívidas como siempre y, de la misma forma, recordaba perfectamente aquella terrible discusión y su posterior desesperación, cuando al día siguiente no encontró a Helena en el castillo.

Afligida, preocupada y ciertamente decepcionada, escondió el cofre vacío que encontró en su despacho y decidió que guardaría el secreto. Nadie tenía por qué saber que su hija había robado la legendaria diadema. Resolvió esperar a que ella quisiera regresar. Confiaba en que pronto recuperara el buen** juicio** y volviera.

Hasta entonces, no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad.


End file.
